


喜欢你💕1⃣️6⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕1⃣️6⃣️

   TS年轻时的价值观是：赚最多的钱，喝最烈的酒，睡最棒的女人，过最奢靡的生活。  
   世人瞩目的那些美女对他来说就是工具，和充气娃娃用途一致，区别在于鲜活的美女们会带来设计上的灵感。除此以外，和他的生活并无交集。甚至激情过后，他还充满动力地投入研发工作，做出惊人的产品。同美女们上床只是工作中环节之一，他从未想过同她们相拥而眠，所以事后总有Pepper送客。  
  可是Peter是不同的，他是光，是生活必须品，虽然最开始也只是研究的一部分，但是一个人用全部生命在关注你热爱你，眼睛里永远装着你一个人，甚至随时准备为你牺牲自己⋯怎么能不爱呢？谁能不被感动？  
  当少年再次睁眼时，毫无意外对上恋人让他心醉的大眼睛，那里盛满了自己。  
少年啄了一下男人的唇，无声的喜欢你弥漫在空气间，随着呼吸进入男人的身体。  
“虽然很想吃你，但Fury有事找我，”男人抱紧了他的少年，深吸了一口清新的让他上瘾的味道，“我得过去一趟。”  
少年红着脸接受了男人一个色情的深吻后气喘吁吁地目送他离开。  
——————————————  
“你最好有重要的事情找我。” Tony ·傲娇·Stark很生气𣎴能继续和他的蜘蛛宝宝腻歪，他正处于热恋中最甜蜜的状态，恨不得世界上只有两个人。  
“我恐怕是的，而且绝对称不上好消息。”Nick Fury（是这么拼的吗？以后以NF代替）用他那一只犀利的眼睛盯着TS，“你让我调查的上次袭击结果出来了，是那伙绝境的恐怖分子。”  
“他们是冲着改良的绝境来的？”TS瞳孔瞬间放大，“这情报不可能泄露！”  
“你的前女友同正常人一样生活，你以为不会引起别人注意？”NF深深注视着他，“研发怎么样了？上次你说想加入蜘蛛血清，成功了吗？”  
男人长出了一口气，“很好，绝境和蜘蛛血清融合完美，现在只差活体实验。”  
“那个孩子知道你在干什么吗？”NF耸耸肩膀，歪头问。  
“不，他不知道。”男人移开视线，“他没问。”  
“Sir，侦测到上次的屏闭信号。”Friday的警告响起，“基地已经进入防御状态，通讯中断。”  
“X！”男人迅速武装起自己，“我必须回去了！”  
“我们随后就到！”NF在他身后喊了一声。  
————————————  
突如其来的蜘蛛感应让少年跑出医护区，前往TS实验室找自己的背包。  
路上听到基地响起警报，敌人已经降临。  
“Friday，Mr.Stark知道了吗？”少年边跑边问。  
“是的，他正在回来的路上。”  
“那橦楼里三层附近有什么？为什么他们直接在攻击那里？”少年看到对方集中力量在攻击某个地方，觉得很奇怪。  
“那里是个实验室。”  
“你能把背包拿给我吗？”少年纠结于要不要先去拿战衣，他试探着问。  
“抱歉我暂时还做不到。请自己上去拿。”  
“那我只好先上了！”少年改变了方向，朝被围攻的地方去了。  
“Peter，不要去！”人工智能在风一般的少年身后也很无力。  
  没有战衣的少年凭着灵活的身手和无敌的力量和入侵者们战到一起，因为蜘蛛感应，和敌人缠斗也没落下风。坚持到战友们来接应。  
但是战友们很奇怪地且战且退，并总在外围勾引他撤退，少年嗅到一丝不寻常。  
就在他想和战友汇合时，入侵者们合力把墙砸开，所有敌人蜂拥而入，把少年也带了进去。  
“No！”TS回来就看到了这一幕，他直线落地立即解除了盔甲，“快到Peter那儿把他带出来！”  
一块接一块的钢铁组件飞进破碎的墙，男人接过指挥权，引导大家撤离。  
“爆炸倒计时二十秒，sir请迅速离开危险区。”Friday提示。  
“爆炸倒计时十五秒。”  
“爆炸倒计时十秒。”终于看到战甲从破洞飞离，男人向外疯跑，被战衣瞬间抓着飞到远处。  
那橦建筑腾起蘑菇云，男人深呼出一口气。还没说话，就被一只泛着岩浆的胳膊掏进了胸膛。  
钢铁盔甲将那人一拳打残，但深陷入男人胸腔的胳膊仍发出滋滋的声音。  
“Mr.Stark！！”少年惊绝的叫声响彻整片天空。  
“建议立即清除异物，迅速冷冻并回实验室治疗。”Friday调高声调在少年耳边呼唤。  
少年马上执行了应急处置，回到实验室时发现NF到了，他看到了男人的情况，面色晦暗。  
医生们检查后，全部给了无法挽救的结果。  
少年坐在一旁，嘴唇都咬破了。两手握在一起，手里的血一滴滴在地上开出朵血花。  
“他不会想你自残。”NF拍拍少年的肩膀。“你现在只有一个办法或许能解救他了。”  
少年渴望的眼神亮了。  
“你知道绝境病毒吗？”见到少年点头，NF继续说，“Tony改良了它，和你的血清融合优化，只是还没有活体实验。”  
“东西在哪？”少年深沉的表情和平时完全不同。  
“我不知道⋯”  
“在第三个柜子里的第二格冷柜中。”  
NF和Friday同时回答。  
少年拿到了那管试剂，走到他的男人面前。  
“提醒你，他活着也可能会变成一个没有人性的怪物。”NF在他身后补充。  
少年没有说话，也没犹豫，把药剂推射进男人的动脉。  
耀眼的红黄色光芒逐渐覆盖了男人的身体，他开始痛苦的剧烈的挣扎。  
（为了贯彻我甜美的风格，这里不详述了😅你知道绝境需要两天褪变期就好。）

少年正用棉棒蘸水滋润男人的唇，那双迷人的眼睛陡然睁开，居然不是蜜色，变成了冷冰冰的蓝色。  
“你是谁？”  
少年听到他冰冷的声音这样问。


End file.
